Unexpected
by jayfukae
Summary: They never thought that they will see each other again. Post moving on
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at writing fanfiction**

* * *

The bell chimed as the door open revealing an elegant brunette entering the store.

"welcome!" said the late 30s woman wearing a blue jeans and a loose black concert t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy" extending her right hand.

"Hi, Alex Scott!" reaching her hand out to shake the customer

"I'm here to register my daughter for a piano lesson. A friend of mine suggested this place, Jennifer Holden."

"Oww...Jenn! she did mention about a friend coming. We are sad to have her daughter leave us, and if you just come this way" said Alex leading Cuddy to her office.

"yeah. They are adjusting there" Cuddy smile warmly.

"so..piano lesson!" Alex smile. "we have four people teaching the kids. As you can see our store is not really big. The teaching of piano started a couple of years back and right now the only instructors left are Emily and Jason. If you want you can meet the instructors yourself. "

"that will be great. Thank you" said Cuddy

"we would like to ensure the parents that their children is in the right hand and since our store is small at the end of the day we will be more like a family".

* * *

"so the schedule is at the back, the receipt and here's my card. And if you would like to change the date or timing we can just adjust it later" Alex said

"ok, thank you. See you next week. Bye!" Cuddy replied.

"bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much to those who reviewed. And in my mind, I imagined Cuddy's 41 and Rachel is 5. English is not my native language so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Please review, it really makes my day and inspires me to write more. Thank you**

* * *

It's been three years since Wilson's last breath, three years since his wished of House to live his life for him. Yes, there are plenty of times where he just wanted to end his life, yet his promised to Wilson kept him alive. Every breathe that he takes make him feel like Wilson is there with him, living his life through him.

"You're good!" said an old man in the musical instrument store, making House startled.

He smirked and glanced at the old man "so I've been told"

"I see you've fixed the broken keys!"

"yup!" putting his cap on and nodding towards the old man, he opened the door and exited the store, wishing a good day.

The next day he came to the store again, played the piano and said his goodbye, and the next day, and the day after that. That was a year ago in this music store somewhere in Boston.

...

Lisa Cuddy was not having a good day. It was raining heavily, and she was late to pick Rachel up on the first day of her piano lesson. She can't believe it. Exiting her car and opening her umbrella after a few struggles she made a run to the store.

"sorry, I'm late honey!" Cuddy said to Rachel after entering the store and spotted Rachel holding a mug. "it's okay mommy. I made a new friend today!"

Hearing someone coming, Cuddy looked up and saw Alex walking towards them and noticed a little girl by her side. The girl is probably Rachel's age or younger. "sorry to burden you Alex, I had an emergency in the clinic". "it's okay, I understand!" Alex said smiling warmly to Cuddy.

"Mom, this is my new friend, Sara!" said Rachel tugging Cuddy's hand.

"Hello, I'm Lisa!" Cuddy said looking down to the little girl.

"Sara" She said with a soft voice.

Alex smiled knowingly. "she's shy" hugging Sara from behind and bending down kissing her forehead.

"ouh, I didn't know you have a daughter."

"yeah, she wasn't here the other day. She was creating havoc in other place."

"Mommmmm…." Sara whined, rolling her eyes

"well, it's true and don't rolled your eyes at me!"

Cuddy smiled towards them. Looking at them she can see their resemblances. Sara looks like mini Alex, with their brunette curls, hazel round eyes, long legs, smiles that can just tugs at your heart. Infact Cuddy bet that Alex probably looked younger than her age as she examined Alex, approving her dress and then only her eyes caught something, her eyes stop at her stomach, her baby bump to be exact. Alex can feel Lisa's gaze on her stomach and smiled while her right hand rest upon her bump. "I'm four months pregnant." "Congratulations! I don't know how I didn't notice that before!" Cuddy said shaking her head.

"anyway, thanks again for staying with Rachel" after bending down picking up Rachel's bag.

"it was no problem Lisa."

They said their goodbyes. And Cuddy drove with a feeling that they can be a good friend.

It's been a month since Rachel started her piano lesson and every time Cuddy sent or picked Rachel up she and Alex would involved in conversation and talk about anything that comes into mind, resulted in the latest discovery of their love towards a restaurant that just opened up around the corner. The fact that Rachel and Sara seem inseparable also helps. Needless to say, a friendship is born between them.

...

_It was Friday, Alex was in the office updating the log as her father was sick. Then she heard the piano, the melody was mesmerizing, beautiful, she closed her eyes, savour the melody and she felt like she been transported through time, the time where she was scrambling for meaning, meaning of her life where she can see no way, where you feel like there was no hope yet some part of you refused to believe that, refused to surrender and you tell yourself that it's always darkest before the dawn and that was what she felt hearing the melody. The song was like a promise of a better day._

_She left the office and made her way to the piano, she saw a man sitting there, with his eyes closed, his head tilt, she can see a genuine smile formed on his lips, his long skillful fingers creating magic by effortlessly dancing on the black and white keys. Alex studied his face, covered with stubble his face looks relaxed, yet she got this feeling there was just something about the guy. He seems so absorbed in his world, clearing her throat, she decided it was time to make her presence known._

_"it's not nice to play with people's stuff without their permission you know!" Alex said startling the man that was playing the piano, making him bang the keys instantly._

_He smiled "it's not nice to stare at people you know!"_

_"I was not staring.." Alex said, her cheeks flushed._

_"Of course you're not, I was just waiting for you to say something after you finished your ogling!" he waggled his eyebrow._

_Alex pressed her lips together and after several seconds of thinking what to say (to her it felt like hours) she said "yeah, well sorry that I ogled you!" and turned around making her way back to the office. Oh my god, that man is infuriating! who does this guy think he is? It's like I'm the guilty one! Wait..what? she turned around and bumped right into the guy._


	3. Chapter 3

_House entered the store during lunch hour, to his surprise he didn't see the old man anywhere. Usually the old man would do something nearby during his date with the piano. He shrugged and took a seat at the piano. He began playing, a sorrowful melody, reminiscence of what he had loss, his darkest and lowest point of his life. Then the melody changed to a sweet, cheery and calming. He thought about all the things that he had been through, his survival in detoxing for a second time-gosh that was not pretty at all, his pain that has reduced significantly and most of all his last moments with Wilson before his death._

_He never admitted it, but the chance to stood by Wilson, to be there for him when he needed him the most has made him feel worthy. He needed to do that. While playing, he can feel eyes staring at him, he smiled. Enjoying the last moment as his fingers glided along the keys._

_And he did it again. He spoke the first thing that crossed his mind. Why he always do that he didn't know but as he watch the woman walked away, he felt like a complete jerk and he knew he needed to do something._

_Gosh what's wrong with me? His mind was berating him._

_He followed her, close but not that close, but still if someone were to follow him at this distance he would surely notice. House was amused that this woman didn't notice him. From his distance he can scent her nectarine perfume. A delicate whiff of her shampoo, apple and a mixture of another scent that he can't figure out._

_Suddenly the woman stopped, but he didn't expect for her to turn around and walk back but when she did it was inevitable. Her forehead collided with his chin, House grasped both her arm on auto pilot to catch her from falling backwards due to the impact. His heart literally skipped a beat at the contact, making him brace himself for the impact of his body with the floor as he thought he was having a heart attack. That was when he got to really look at her. The first thing that captured his eyes were her round hazel eyes. Her hair that fall just above her right eye make him want to reach out and just tuck it behind her ear. On cue, the woman slipped her hair behind her ear. If he was less miserable and wanted a relationship, he can see himself fall for this woman, long legs, nice figure, sexy, confident. Okay maybe not that confident if she just walked out like that. However, he was happy with his life, or so that what he think._

_"ergh! Why are you following me?" Alex said, taking a step back putting a distance between them and immediately regretted her action as his hand automatically return to his side._

_"I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was a jerk"_

_"yes, you were" Alex said looking him in the eye. House smiled "I'm House, Greg House. Where's the guy that…you know…" House said while making a gesture with his forefinger making a circle "around"._

_"Scott. Alex Scott! He's down with the flu." House raised his eyebrows as she introduced herself like him. "where were you going? I meant why did you turn around?" House said after he saw a look of confusion on Alex's face at his first question._

_"I…nothing, never mind."_

_"You should say it. The things that you wanted to say" House smiled flirtatiously, taking a step towards her._

_"Gosh!you're full of…" the bell chimed and you can hear someone running and calling mommy. House turned towards the door in time to see a little girl came in, making her way straight towards them. House took a step back and watched as the mother and daughter hug. And that action, this scene now made him think of Cuddy and Rachel, just like that. After so long he repressed his memory of them, never thought about them in years (okay that's not true, it was just 6 months ago. He saw a woman trying to multitask and thought that damn Cuddy can do that easily) that he's convinced that they were never in his life. He made his way to the door, and turned his head, Alex looked up and smiled towards him and House nodded his head and walk out._

* * *

"Hey. How was the lesson today?" Cuddy said as Rachel climbed into the car.

"Hey…it was fun. I learned a new song today" Cuddy raised her eyebrow and glanced at her.

"You're awfully quiet today".

"No I'm not!" She fidgeted and mumbled "I met Sara's dad just now"

That's why. "oh yeah?" Cuddy said. This is just that day. The day where Rachel met her friend's dad for the first time. Not really any friend though, she would usually be upset when she met the father of the friend that she's really attached to. Luckily there's not many people that she's fond of. There are three now, including Sara. "yeah…he's nice...and tall. He was the one who teach me today"

"Really?" Cuddy furrowed her eyebrows. Alex didn't mention anything about switching instructor.

"ouh..yeah! Ms. Emily had an emergency and Sara's dad was there so he substituted for her." Cuddy nodded and reminded herself to call Alex later.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the late update. I just finished my field work in an island and just got back with a darker skin :( and a week short of my sem break. after not updating a new chap for so long, it actually made me forgot how to write. believe me this chapter was really difficult for me to write. and I don't think I can prevent House and Cuddy from meeting anymore. so I have three choices in the circumstances of their meeting. 1) just House and Cuddy, they accidently bump into each other or 2) they meet while in the presence of both the girls/one of the girl or 3)House and Cuddy meet by Alex introducing them. please help me choose, if you guys still feel interested in this fic. oh and I just noticed that I didn't warned you guys at the beginning of this fic that this fiction is not purely Huddy. and there's a light smut in this chapter. **

* * *

"_Hey, you okay?" House asked the old man with only his head making an appearance at the door._

_"yeah. Just some flu. You know how they are, hard to get, but once they struck, erghhh, pain in the ass" said Craig Scott, the owner of the store. House smiled at his remarked._

_"I heard you met my daughter" Craig said, waggling his eyebrows. "what do you think?"_

_House laughed whole heartily "seriously? I'm imagining her reaction right now if she ever find out about this"._

_"ouh relax. she expected this. What kind of father would I be if I didn't asked"_

_House just shaked his head and asked "what does she do anyway, if she's not here?"_

_"why? are you interested? Craig asked. "noooo..just curious. Forget I even asked" House said and walked out, making his way to the piano._

_"Café! She own a café" Craig shouted_.

* * *

_Alex glanced at the door for the third time, and for the third time Craig glanced at her. It's been a week since her encountered with the man named Greg House._

_"why are you here again?" Craig asked his daughter._

_"I told you dad" Alex sighed_

_"no, you didn't" Craig said_

_"yes, I did and I don't want to repeat it"_

_"you forgot your original answer didn't you?" Craig said with a knowing smile_

_Alex smiled and made her way towards her dad, hugging him from behind "yes…..I forgot" she said and kissed his cheek._

_"I don't think he'll be hear dear"_

_"yeah" Alex said straightening up and staking the files on the desk._

* * *

_The front door opened, followed by a creaked as you entered the house. The house was beautiful, welcoming and homey. It's been ages since the last time he felt like this. Footsteps can be heard coming their way._

_"Dad, you should've called me" Alex said as she appeared from the hallway, looking gobsmacked as her eyes landed on House._

_"Nah...look who I found. He'll be joining us tonight" Craig said cheerily_

_House smiled, or looked more like grimaced upon closer look._

_"Hi!" House said._

_"hey"_

_"where's Sara?" Craig asked as he hanged his coat._

_"in the kitchen, we're making cookies" Alex said as her right hand touched House's arm and gestured for his jacket after she glanced at her dad. House looked at her hand that was making contact with his arm for a moment, lifting his eyes, he was surprised to see that Alex was watching him. He let her took the jacket. "cookies! sound delicious" House said. Alex smiled watching as House's face light up like a Christmas tree. They entered the kitchen and noticed that Sara just finished shoving something into her mouth, no doubt the cookie dough._

_"what did I tell you about eating the cookie dough" Alex said, making her way towards Sara._

_"not to eat them and I didn't" Sara said. "Then what were you eating?" Alex asked. "Cookies!i pop them into the microwave" Alex shaked her head and was about to speak when House interrupted._

_"smart kid!" He smiled and glanced at Alex._

_Sara smiled at him "I'm Sara" she said extending her hand to the man._

_"I'm Greg House" receiving her hand. "so what's for dinner? I'm starving!" House said casting a look at Alex. Alex was speechless for a moment. "Salmon! Let me just pop these cookies into the oven and get started on dinner" Alex said, picking up the tray._

_"well, I'm going to freshen up" Craig said making his way towards the hallway. As Alex was busy with the knobs on the oven Sara inched towards House, tugging his pants. House bended down to her level "thank you" Sara whispered with both of her hands cupped around House's ear._

_"I can hear you" Alex said without turning around "and don't think you're free from this young lady"_

_"RUN!"Sara screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Alex chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter's behaviour._

_"what can I do?" House asked. Alex raised her eyebrows, "I don't think you're a man that's willing to get dirty". She said_

_"well, you're wrong," he said, taking a step towards her "and I'm also a man that likes to take control"_

_"you really think you can cook salmon better than me hah?" Alex said challengingly_

_"I know so" House smirked_

_"suit yourself, kitchen's all yours" Alex said, starting to exit the kitchen_

_"hey, why don't you stick around, maybe you can learn something" Alex turned and watched him, standing beside the counter with a smirked on his face but his eyes tell a different story, pleading her to stay. "how can I help chef?" Alex said. House pressed his lips together thinking what she can do. Making his way to the fridge, he searched the content of the fridge and taking out the vegetables that he wanted. "you can help me chop this veggies" Alex nodded and pulled out the chopping boards and knives. "now I want to do some desserts" he said searching her cupboards._

_"I'm done" Alex said._

_"can you cut the salmon? I'm about to finish this" House said_

_"fine" Alex sighed. After finished with his desserts, House started preparing his Mediterranean salad while standing next to Alex, stealing a few glances at her._

_"taste this" House said after extending a spoon towards her mouth. Alex looked up, hesitated for a bit, looking at his face and his hand, she enveloped his hand and guided the spoon to her mouth._

_"hmphh..that's delicious" moaning with her eyes closed, opening her eyes, she can see his smug face so closed to her._

_"please continue, don't stop" House said, Alex turned red, and took a step back excusing herself to check on Sara. House smiled and took her place to cut the salmon._

_…_

_After the dinner, House and Sara went to the living room, watching some cartoon. Alex ended up doing the dishes with no offered from House at all. Craig excused himself to the bed early, of all days, he wanted to go to bed early tonight. After she finished with the dishes, she made her way towards the living room. What she saw, made her stop in tracks, both of them fell asleep on the couch, with Sara's head on his lap, his hand on her midriff. He's head leaning against the couch. Slowly, she approached the couch, moving House's hand and carrying Sara into her bedroom._

_Her heart dropped when she saw that the couch was empty after she finished tucking Sara in, and then she heard a sound from the kitchen._

_"hey"_

_"hey yourself" he said, standing up after washing his face at the sink_

_"thanks for dinner, and you were right, you cooked salmon better than me and your salad was superb!"_

_"I know and you also should know from now that I'm usually always right!" he smiled triumphantly "it's late" he said after glancing at his watch_

_"yeah" she said looking at the floor "I'll walk you out" Alex said, making eye contact with him._

_He started walking, she assumed he was going to exit the kitchen, so she straighten up, getting ready to followed him out, but he surprised her by stopping in front of her. She stared at him, with mouth open and he stared back at her. She was leaning against the counter, looking up at him._

_"what?" she asked. He shook his head and said "nothing". They stared at each other, after what felt like eternity, he took a step forward, both his hand was set at the counter, next to her hips. Leaning down slowly, the gap between them decreased, at the rate he was moving, she had plenty of time to move away, but she didn't do that, instead her right hand reached up towards his jaw, her left hand was placed at his back and just like that they kissed. The kiss was slow, soft and tender. He paused, pulling back a bit, and then grazed his lips slowly against her, teasing her. Kissing the corner of her lips and the other corner. Standing straight, she moved her hands to his ass and pulled him forcefully, crashing her lips with his, as a permission House seek entranced to her mouth with his tongue, moaned can be heard from both of them, surprised at their own sounds, both of them pulled back at the same time. Breathing heavily, they stand there with their foreheads against each other. House kissed her again, briefly and stared into her eyes, bending down, he kissed her neck, nibbling her neck and inhaling her scent. Alex tilted her head so that he had a better excess, grabbing his head and redirecting his mouth to where she wanted. Lifting her right leg and hooking it while her heel pressed against his ass. They both groaned as his groin nestled nicely against hers. Both of them stood there, staring into each other, the position they were in suddenly served as their awakening, both of them pulled backed at the same time._  
_"wow!" Alex said_

_"yup…wow! emphh..eehem..I should go" House said. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen._

* * *

"WOW! Is it just me or are we getting better and better at this. If that's even possible" House said, sprawling at the center of the bed.

"Huh?" Alex stared at the floor and glanced at him, pulling his chin she kissed him "I think you're just ecstatic because you get to bang a pregnant chick!"

"well…that too" House said, pulling her so that his package was nestled at her ass crack and kissed behind her earlobe.

"what time is it?"

"emmm..1.30!why?"

"fuck! I have a date today!" Alex said, leaving the bed.

"should I be jealous?"

"if I'm a lesbian then you should." She said putting her bra and pulling her thong.

"so who's this lucky lady if you're willing to abandon me?" House asked, watching her as she put an earring on her left ear.

"Lisa, she's the mother of Sara's new bestfriend."

"How come I never heard of her?"

"I'm telling you know!" Alex said, putting her lipstick on.

"well, I don't like her already, she's must be real special if you're willing to spend your weekend with her!" House said pouting.

"ow, come on! You said you were going to the café today and that was why I agreed on going out with her today and she's nice" Alex said kissing him.

"nicer than Jen?"

"you can say that"

"seriously?"

"what? wouldn't it be nice if I have more than one bestfriend? you were the one who complained before" she said from inside her walk in closet.

"well, I take back what I said about your friend.. and Jen is not your bestfriend"

"yes she is" Alex said in a sing song voice.

"funny how you only meet your bestfriend once in couple of months or is it five months? You…just tolerated her"

"fine, then Lisa is my friend now" she said, looking at him from the mirror.

House walked to her, standing behind her, pulling her back towards him, nestling his cock at her back.

"I need you" he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck "what time do you supposed to meet her?"

"2" she replied, her breath getting heavier.

"we got time then" his right hand caressing her left breast through her bra, his mouth nipping her earlobe. House took a sharp intake of breathe as her hand grope his private part. Without wasting time, he placed both of her hands at the dresser, resulted her ass in easy access for him, moving her thong to the side, he inserted two of his fingers into her, making sure she was ready, pulling and inserting his fingers, he took his fingers and sucked them cleaned off her juices while looking straight into her eyes through the mirror. "fuck you!"she said because he knew that she loves to see him sucked her juices. And with that he pummeled his penis into her, pulling all the way out and ramming straight into her again and again with both his hands on her hips. "that's what I'm doing dear" he said. When he felt like she's close, his right hand reached for her clit, while his left hand squeeze her breasts hard, that she thought they'll leave marks later and they came together calling each other's name.

…...

"oh my god!" Cuddy squealed as Alex pulled her chair to sit down.

"what?" Alex asked confused

"don't 'what' me! you lady just had sex didn't you?"

"that obvious huh?" Alex smiled

"your face practically screamed 'I just had the best sex of my life'!" Cuddy laughed

"yupp… my husband really excelled in that, don't get me wrong he's great at other things too but his skill in bed is just mind blowing!"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, shocked with her statement "I think this is my first time hearing you talked about your husband!"

"I know, it's just that I'm afraid if you talk about something too much, you will loss them"

"well, you just talked about your husband once with me and I can assure you, I will not steal your husband if that's what you meant by losing them"

"what about you? I don't recalled you ever talked about Mr. Cuddy"

"that's because I didn't and I'm a single mother"

"ow…wow.i know how hard that can be. You're not seeing anyone is it?"

"nope"

"you know, if you want to, you know meet someone new…So, have you ordered?" she said and stop after Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"I just ordered black forest mousse"

"you like that huh?"

"oh yeah"

"don't get your hopes up, If you want, I can take you to a place that have that dessert and make you don't want to eat any other black forest mousse"

With that Alex called the waitress to placed in their order.


	5. Chapter 5

**Most of you wanted Alex to do the introduction. So this is it! I was scared that most of you are getting sick of Alex and I'm sorry to say but Alex is sticking around for now. And I'm sorry for the late update and my inconsistency. Now that my semester has started I'm hoping that I can update consistently. But sadly not frequently. Lastly, thanks to those who have reviewed and followed this story. **

It was little after four, meaning the people in the café's kitchen can kick back and relax a little. Some of the customers that were there at this hour, were the ones that wanted to avoid the busy lunch time. Lunch time was the time where you didn't want to be in the cafe, as the tables were usually full and the café was packed. The 'matahari' café is more like a small restaurant, elegant and nice inside, and the outdoor, is more of old fashioned and natural, the chairs and tables outdoor were made from woods, the big old tree that was situated next to the café made the café looked beautiful, the leaves acted as a giant umbrella for the cafe but still allowing the sun ray to passed through the thick foliage. The café was named 'Matahari', a word that means 'sun' or 'the eye of the day' in the western Malay Archipelago. It was Saturday, and after three weeks of total chaos (on Cuddy's part), both Alex and Cuddy decided to dump their kids with the babysitter. Just after the flu season finished, there was a massive pile up on the road, and some of the patients were sent to the clinic, just a couple of days before that things started returning to normal. As promised, Alex finally brought Lisa to the place that she guaranteed to serve the best black forest mousse.

"Greg, the mistress is in the house!" said Rob, the young bloke that worked at the bar through the pane that was connected to the kitchen.

House glanced at Rob, his interest piqued, Rob really reminded him of Chase sometime, they have similar features and the fact that he always ran to him to report also helped. The first time that he met him, he was attempting to ask whether he and Chase are connected or not.

Back to his almost done chocolate molten cakes with coffee ice cream and toasted almond (after experimenting with hazelnut, pistachios and walnut), he can't help to think that Alex had a perfect timing.

"bring this out to her will yea?"

Carrying the plate, Rob made his way to Alex's table. Alex looked up, and saw Rob wearing a teasing smile. This was the only guy that Greg didn't mind spending time with. okay, most of the time he treated Rob like a brother, always teasing and bullying. "compliment of the chef!" he said smirking.

"thanks Rob. Call him please?"

"will do!" he said.

After Rob left, Cuddy turned her head to look at the man's retreating form as her back was facing the kitchen. Cuddy raised her eyebrows, looked of confusion etched there. "okay…there's something I'm missing"

"this is actually mine. I mean, before my dad died, I worked here. Now, Greg is in charged here, and I take care of the music store. But of course Greg also helped at the store and vice versa" she said picking up a spoon and handed it to Cuddy and picked up one for herself. "dig in!" Alex said.

Making his way, towards the table, House can see that Alex was not alone, she was fully absorbed in whatever the woman opposite her said. Checking her out, in a way that he can, given that the woman was sitting down. He guessed that is Lisa. Though he can't place it but when he looked at her posture, there's just something not right. Okay not only that, everything. His heart tingled, and suddenly he didn't feel good. It was like his brain want to tell him something but, it seemed like he can't interpreted it. When House appeared in her line of vision, Alex smiled at him and this made House forgot about whatever his fuzzy mind was thinking and went straight to stand beside her, bending down and gave her a peck.

"hi!" Alex said

"you didn't tell me you were coming"

"it's a surprise?" Alex asked

From her seat, Cuddy watched as a guy walked passed her, her peripheral was on his abdomen, though as he leaned down to peck Alex, she blanched. She can see that guy clearly, to be precise, she can see Gregory House perfectly (okay maybe now she's seeing his side) but she knew this man more than a decade, she knew this man like the back of her hand. And as she watched them, she just sat there, waiting for the inevitable, not making any movement so that she will not attract their attention and maybe prolong the time of them acknowledging her, waiting for the moment when he decided to turn his head, in which he did the next couple of seconds. But for her, the duration is longer than that. It felt like hours, everything moved in slow motion, she can feel every emotion coursed through her body, she felt overwhelmed.

He turned, and she can see shock registered on his face for a second, but then it turned to stoic. That is just so him. He extended his hand.

"Hi! I'm Greg House" he said smiling

"Lisa Cuddy" she shook his hand.

House glanced at Alex that was watching them.

"so…what do you think?" he asked

"I got one word for you..Exquisite" Alex said caressing his hand.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Cuddy looked the other way. He can't help, but to feel guilty.

"Lisa is a lover of black forest mousse. And I said I knew someone who can blow her taste bud off"

House nodded "you want anything?"

"chicken salad for me"

"chicken salad and fish and chips coming right up!" he said, making his way to the kitchen. Alex just shook her head.

Clearing her throat, Cuddy asked "how did you guys meet?"

"He used to stop by at the store to play the piano and one day we made out, dated for 3 months and he popped the question" Alex said smiling and glanced at Cuddy, noticing her misty eyes.

Wiping her eyes, she said "Just after 3 months? That was fast"

"carpe diem! That was what he said when I asked him to convince me and that was what I did"

Cuddy was staring at her, listening intently when her pager went off. Seeing that it was an emergency she had no choice but to excuse herself. Getting up and kissing her cheek "I'm so sorry, but I gotta go"

"it's okay!"Alex said and hugged Cuddy

As Cuddy made her way to the front door, House and Rob were making their way to the table. House stared at Cuddy's retreating figure and raised her eyebrows.

"emergency" Alex said.

Pulling the chair opposite her further, House sat down "in that case, I'll accompany you"

…

"so..what do you think of Lisa?" Alex asked as she pulled the cover of the bed. Making his way to the bed, House pulled the other end of the cover and settle on the bed.

"she's fine I guess" he said flippantly

"you shook her hand…" Alex said, pulling his arm out so that she can lie on it.

"so?" House asked confused

"You hate shaking hands. You will do anything to avoid it"

"I'm not supposed to… seriously! Are you jealous"

Answer to that, Alex turned her back towards him. Pulling her arm and kissing her cheek House said "hey, I love you"

"love you too" she said, closing her eyes.

"but, she is beautiful" House said.

Without opening her eyes, she pinched his nipple.

After laying there for two hours, he pulled his hand and replaced it with a pillow, kissing her stomach he made his way towards Sara's bedroom. Making sure that she's sound asleep. Grabbing his keys, he exited the front door quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

After entering his apartment, he went straight to the cabinet in the kitchen. Grabbing his bourbon, he settled on the leather couch with his back leaned against the arm rest. Staring through the liquid, he tried to remember everything that had happened during the day, every expression that he observed on her face, little things that he can analyze. Now that he met her again, everything just… just seems liked slipping away, slipping from his grasp. He felt like a damn has been broken, his feelings are all over the place. He felt overwhelm. The feeling that he thought have died, now suddenly came out of nowhere. And now he's questioning his feeling towards Alex. He love Alex, he knew that, but when he saw Cuddy, he felt like he just woken up from a long sleep. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought his aorta was going to burst. Is there such a thing as loving two person at the same time? One is his past. Yes, Cuddy is his past. And Alex is his present and future. She was his saviour, she rescued him from his misery and when he thought there's no one for him, she showed up. Cuddy, he really thought that she was the one for him. His last chance at happiness (whatever that means). For better or worse, she was there too, she was by his side during the infarction, she was there after and years after that, dancing in a pattern that suits them. But in the end she did abandoned him. That's what really matter. And Alex, she never left him behind. But that doesn't stop him from wondering what she's doing right now.

* * *

"hey." Alex said into the phone that was supported by her left shoulder.

"ehmmm…"

"I miss you"

"yeah..I couldn't sleep last night. I'll be back in half an hour?" House said in his raspy voice

"kay…wait, Sara wants to talk to you. And don't say yes yet to whatever she's asking"

"hi daddy!"

"what's up kiddo?" he asked, pulling his self up into a sitting position.

"I dreamt last night! We were all in the park, the baby was there too! And guess what? We were all playing with a dog!" Sara said.

House stayed silent "dadddyyyy..." Sara whine

House laughed "what?..Are you suggesting we get a dog?"

"yes…?"

"we'll talk about this when I get back okay?" He said shaking his head. This was what Alex warned about.

* * *

Alex was chopping the onion when House crept behind her and embraced her from behind, his head on her right shoulder. "don't do that! how was the man cave?" she asked turning around, both her hands settled at his neck.

"dusty, dirty and stale. I wouldn't recommend it." He shook his head and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"so…what are you doing tonight?"

House raised his eyebrow "you know what I'm doing tonight…so what are YOU doing tonight?" he asked suggestively.

"well..since you're going bowling with Rob..maybe I had asked Lisa to come over?"

"maybe?"

"fine. I invited her to come over"

"she's okay with coming here? I mean with me here?"

"well, you're not going to be here the whole time she's here. I guess she's okay with it"

House just nodded "I guess I'm okay with it too" he said looking nonchalant, and exited the kitchen after he caressed her stomach, thinking about the probability of meeting Cuddy tonight. If he kick Rob's ass faster tonight, he'll probably be home before she gets a chance to leave.

* * *

**A short update this time! it's just seem so right to end this chapter here :) Don't worry I have started on the next chapter! Thanks again to those who had reviewed, alerted, followed and favourited. And please leave a review, as that's the only way I know you guys still read this fic. and it helps me to write more. Have a nice day peeps! :)**


End file.
